Rosters
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original Chincherrinas #I.M. Meen #King Harkinian CD-i #Nostalgia Critic #Leonidas 300 #Tommy Wiseau Room #Madotsuki Nikki #AVGN #Mama Luigi Mario World Cartoon #Dr. Robotnik Adventure of Sonic of Hedgehog #Irate Gamer #Frollo Hunchback of Notre Dame #Gaston and the Beast #Hitler Downfall #Panty & Stocking & Stocking with Garterbelt #Billy Mays #Yomika Graffiti #Toon Guile Fighter Cartoon #Toon Bison Fighter Cartoon #IB #Hank Hill of the Hill #Scanty & Kneesocks & Stocking with Garterbelt #Nicolas Cage Wickerman #Best Hercules Best Hercules Movie Ever #Jaime Maussan #Don Ramon Chavo #Toon Wily Man Cartoon #Haruhi Suzumiya Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya #Zoolander #New Hercules in New York #Aya Drevis Father #Carlos Trejo #Weird Al #J. Jonah Jameson Movie #Mary Ib #Codec Snake Gear #Sheev Palpatine Wars YTPguy17 #Spongebob Squarepants #Morshu CD-I #Annoying Orange #CD-i Mario Mario #Cosmo the Seedrain X #Toon Dr. Mario Mario with Lyrics #Michael Jackson Moonwalker #Patrick Star Squarepants #CD-i Link CD-I #Smosh #Bill Nye #Ophelia Chill Minor #CD-i Ganon CD-I #9-Volt WarioWare #Wreck-It Ralph #Dark Helmet Spaceballs ARL3 #Heavy Fortress 2 #Scout Fortress 2 #Pyro Fortress 2 #Demoman Fortress 2 #Soldier Fortress 2 #Spy Fortress 2 #Medic Fortress 2 #Sniper Fortress 2 #Engineer Fortress 2 #Michael Jordan Jam #Willy Wonka Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Inspector Gadget #Toon Sonic Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Lawl X Agito90 #Serph Devil Saga #Jen Masterson 6teen #Konata Izumi Star #Stewie Griffin Guy #Angry German Kid #Stinkmeaner Boondocks #Hitoshi Neko Sugar Girls #GWDLGEAH Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham #Michael Rosen #Tomo Takino Daioh #Mr Bean #Sora Hearts #Robbie Rotten Lazytown #Fluttershy Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic #Abridged Kaiba Abridged #Abridged Marik Abridged #Trip Facade #Mabel Pines Falls #Pinkie Pie Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic #Game Grumps #Yuno Gasai Diary #Plankton Squarepants #Scott Pilgrim Pilgrim vs. the World #Karl Pilkington #Peridot Universe #Zim Zim #Lemongrab Time #Ruby Rose RWBY #Deadpool Marvel #Senator Armstrong Gear Rising Revengeance #Gordon Ramsay Kitchen #Lucy Loud Loud House Lawl Nova Skapokon #Dr. Doofenshmirtz & Ferb #Sheldon Cooper Bang Theory #Yzma Emperor's New Groove #CD-i Zelda #Captain N #Worst Hercules Hercules #Toon Guybrush Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island #Elsa Frozen #Timmy's Dad Odd Parents #Dipper Pines Falls #60's Spider-Man #John Di Micco John Show #ASDFguy #Perry the Platypus & Ferb #Jade Harley Homestuck #Toon Waluigi in the Family #Toon DK Kong Country Cartoon #Star Butterfly vs. The Force of Evil #Vince Offer #60's Batman #Samuel L. Jackson #Katie Tiedrich Zombie #Toon K Rool Kong Country Cartoon #Sega Hard Girls Girls #Principal Skinner Simpsons #Crack Figure Figures on Crack #Vinesauce Joel Vinesauce #Irene Looking Glass Lawl MAD Peez-Dah #Gay Luigi Mario #Linkara the Fourth Walls #Sabrina Skunk Online #Van Darkholme #UDK Touhou #Mormon Jesus God Makers #Movie Bison Fighter Movie #Jafar Aladdin #Cartoon Ganon Legend of Zelda Cartoon Lawl Nitro Dark92Enigma #Retardgamer #Rainbow Dash Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em FortanNothingGod #Waligie #Spitting Image Ronald Reagan #Hulk Hogan WWE #ODEMH Haunted #Bluster Kong Kong Country Cartoon #60's Moomintroll Moomin #Dr. Nick Laslowicz #Melies Moon Melies #Walrus Grandpa Anttila #Globglogabgalab and the Mysterious House Lawl Beatdown ShadBad88 #Strong Bad Runner #John Egbert Homestuck #Edd Eddsworld #Markiplier #Mama Umbridge Very Potter Sequel #Stphen Quire Greatest Freakout Ever #Watts and Rosalene the Moon #Homestar Runner #Karkat Vantas Homestuck #Tom Eddsworld #Matt Eddsworld #Frisk Undertale #Dan Backslide Dover Boys #Viola Witch's House #Psycho Dad Series #Tord Eddsworld Lawl What-If ThatCreepyBastard #GIR Zim #Tito Dick Nutshack #Larry the Cucumber VeggleTales #Starbomb Link Best Zelda Rap #Rick & Morty #Rolf Edd, n' Eddy #Caddicarus #Smol Nozomi SilvaGunner #Brad Armstrong LISA #Inori Aizawa Explorer #Kaminashi Nozomi Keijo #Actual Sloth Animal #Yeet Sayori Doki Literature Club Lawl Liquid Crystal ProDuckShuns #83/87 Victim Nights at Freddy's #Marionette Nights at Freddy's #Flowey Undertale #MS Paint Guy Clash #Best SpongeBob Educational Videos #Undyne Undertale #Vault Boy Fallout #Best Pinkie Pie Swirl C #Golden Freddy Nights at Freddy's #Toon Q*Bret Supercade #Weegee #Toon Reitanna Fiction #ZALGO Comes #Terezi Homestuck #80's Nickelodeon Pinball #Xander Mobus #Mira in Wonderland #Headdy Headdy #Pitfall Larry Pitfall #Bootleg Pikachu Pokemon #Princess Mindy Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Lapis Lazuli Universe #Poppy Youtube #Board James #John Madden NFL #Magikarp Pokemon #W.D Gaster Undertale #Richard Watterson Amazing World of Gumball #Chell Portal #Spingebill Squarepants YTP # Goomba Mario Bros. DLC # Mr. Krabs SquarePants DLC Lawl Demic DemicStudios # Sabitsuki .flow # Yee Dinosaurs L-NEO Jones # Jyushimatsu Osomatsu-Kun # Shovel Knight # Hexagon Hexagon # Yamamura Mario Maker # SilvaGunner Smashstation Lawl Stars Sherbert # Jupiter Know the Devil # Dunkey videogamedunkey # Newmaker Petscop # Serval Friends # Utena Tenjou Girl Utena Lawl Zero Man Ghostal # Space Ghost Ghost Coast to Coast # Headmaster Galvatron Transformers # Black Friday Woody Story Black Friday Reel # Mr. Nezzer VeggleTales # Wile E. Coyote Tunes # Jibjab Bush JibJab # Buzby and Friends Buzby The Misbehaving Bee} # [[Shaggy Rogers] Scooby-Doo # Optmus Prime Transformers Lawl Soul Silentchatterbox.25 # Alexander Hamilton An American Musical # Animation vs. Animator # Lewis Skulls # Sans Undertale Lawl Encore TheScentOfPlums # Kirbopher TOME # Nico Yazawa Live! # Madeline Celeste # Gay Spaghetti Chef House Lawl's Peak Academy Rycan # Henry Stickmin # Jaiden Animations # Paper Mario # James TheOdd1sOut # Hajime Hinata Danganronpa # Crazy Dave vs. Zombies # Lightbulb Insanity # Eevee Pokemon Lawl Starstruck g33k-d3sh # Soos Falls # K.O. K.O. Let's Be Heroes Lawl Galaxy JMitch # Hacked Sonic ROM Hacks # Somari and Sonic Bootlegs # Jenny/XJ-9 Life as a Teenage Robot # Rex Salazar Rex # Abobo Big Adventure # Papyrus Undertale Omega + Alpha TheShinyLucarioMaster # Sunflower vs. Zombies # Djimmi the Great Cuphead # Purple Shep ExplodingTNT # Bubble for Dream Island Lawlsthetic TheMicRula # Bosko Cartoons # Quick and Flupke # Mokey Pelo Lawl Sky Blue Crazy Rapper # Zee-Tee Eversion Lawl Legacy CZ of Cause/CazaZach # Chin Kong 97 Lawl Generations MyYouTubeRocksAlt. # Remote for BFB # Charlie and Lola # Fred # Baldi Basics in Education and Learning # Megaten M.U.G.E.N. # Mario's Game Gallery # Lex # Pajama Sam Lawl Quartz Spiral # Mimi LOMANDO.COM # IndieAnjelo Lawl My Ass Off MrMatrics # Urotsuki Nikki # Junkrat Overwatch Lawl Take 2 Boopidee # Khonjin House # GMOD Player G-Mod # Space Invader # Yung Venuz Throne # Green De La Bean # John Freeman Life # Untold Paper Mario Untold Stories of Paper Mario # Chaos Guy Faction Lawl Nebula SomeGuyInTheInternet # Gordon Ramsay Kitchen Lawl Assault 57 # Erin Esurance A Lawl Thing Version of Hercules # Problem Sleuth # Savant # Proto Antivirus # Quint Man # Mr. Burns Simpsons Category:Playable Characters Category:Adult Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:YTPGuy17 Category:ARL Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl What-If Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Lawl Demic Category:L-NEO Category:Smashstation Lawl Stars Category:Lawl Zero Category:Lawl Soul Category:Lawl Encore Category:Lawl's Peak Academy Category:Lawl Starstruck Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Omega + Alpha Category:Lawlsthetic Category:Lawl Sky Blue Category:Lawl Legacy CZ Category:Lawl Generations Category:Lawl Quartz Category:Lawl My Ass Off Category:Lawl Take 2 Category:Lawl Nebula Category:Lawl Assault Category:A Lawl Thing